1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeder and, particularly to a feeder with two pressing rollers set apart and usable with different woodworking machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of woodworking machines nowadays. Planning and sawing are basic woodworking operations. Upon a planning operation, a wood workpiece can be planed to include a groove having a planer or a special shape. Upon a sawing operation, the wood workpiece can be sawed to include a special shape. There are specific woodworking machines for different characteristics of planning operations. In addition, a feeder would be fit to a woodworking machine to feed the wood workpiece into the woodworking machine, but, it is noted that ways of feeding the wood workpiece are different with respect to different processing methods of the wood workpiece, because cutters have specific shapes and specific feeders have to be used in order to feed the wood workpiece stably and safely. However, a lot of money is needed for designing different feeders for different woodworking machines.
FIG. 14 shows a feeder fit to a woodworking machine. The feeder is disposed above a platform of a woodworking machine. The feeder includes a row of pressing rollers. There are three pressing rollers. When the feeder is feeding a wood workpiece, the feeder includes the pressing rollers disposed on one side of a cutter of the woodworking machine, pressing the wood workpiece against the platform, and conveying the wood workpiece, however, this conventional feeder is only able to press against a half of the wood workpiece and is unable to press against the other half. Therefore, the half of the wood workpiece that is not pressed by the feeder rollers is not pushed by the feeder rollers and needs an exterior force to overcome frictions associated with the other half of the wood workpiece, the platform, and a fence of the woodworking machine it abuts against in order to move simultaneously with the other half of the wood workpiece. Generally, a user manually exerts a force to push the wood workpieces. However, it could be hazardous. It is noted that if the halves of the wood workpiece are not moved simultaneously, the cutter can not stably cut the wood workpiece and produce an accurate cut.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.